


Playful batter

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: One thing leads to another.
Relationships: Ritona Reighnvhasta/Rune Zhevitz | Sara





	Playful batter

“Rune~” Selphine shouts, jumping onto her as she snuggles then surprised girl into a hug. “Ritona's being a meanie again, she won't let me eat a whole cake,” the blonde whines.

Selphine hides behind Rune's back, frowning with tears in her eyes, Ritona sighs. “Hey now, who said you weren't allowed to eat a cake? I only said you could have a slice.”

Selphine pouted. “See how she treats me Rune?” She sticks her tongue out at Ritona playfully. Ritona rubs the back of her neck like this isn't the first time this has happened. It wasn't however… 

“Geez, why are you like this,” Ritona grumbles.

“And this is why I like Rune more!” She wraps her arms around Rune harder to state her point. “I’m sure she fancies me more than you. Don't you, Rune?”

“I guess…?” 

“See? Even Rune says it clear as day!” Crossing her arms, Selphine huffs as if she's won the fight, then when Ritona falls eerily silent, she retreats to the kitchen. She leaves Rune and Ritona unattended, the both of them looking down at the floor awkwardly.

“So… do you like Selphine?” 

Her lips part, only to shut themselves when she sees Rune's surprise. The misunderstanding Ritona makes, causes Rune's breath to stop.

Rune hopes her face didn’t show. She clicks her tongue, and reaches her hand out to tug on Ritona's sleeve. "You're wrong, Ritona. Selly isn't the one I like, it's you!" she exclaims, lips drawn in a tight frown.

A smile spreads across her lips. "I like you to, Rune." Ritona whispers softly, lifting her hands up to cup Rune's cheeks. She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her head, smiling. "I have always liked you. " She gazes at Rune with such a mesmerizing expression, Rune wonders if this is all a dream. 

She knows it isn’t when she feels Ritona’s lips touch her own.


End file.
